Oh Leo, why are you Leo?
by The Writer Forever
Summary: This is story about Charmed Ones in high school. Piper is trying to get Leos attention but it is hard cause he is one of the most popular boys at school. And Piper is not very popular. But, she does not know what Leo thinks about her...
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: COMFORT OF SISTERS:

Doors slammed in Halliwells home. Both Phoebe and Prue jumped from the couch and Grams ran from the kitchen to see Piper crying and going upstairs as fast as she can.

"Piper?" - Prue ran after her. Piper rushed to her room and fell on bed crying.

Prue sat down beside her:

"Piper, honey, whats the matter?"

"I...I...", Piper choked with tears. "I fell on drive test. Again."

"Sweety", Prue tried to comfort her. "Its not that awfull. I fell for five times before I passed it."

"Its not just that...", cried Piper more and more. "Its that Kim girl..."

Prue understood. Kim was the most popular girl at school, and she had lots of money. She was driving red Porsche. The thing that Piper didnt liked is that Kim was flirting with Leo Wyatt, the only guy that Piper really liked.

"What about Kim, honey?", asked Prue softly, wiping Pipers tears with palm.

Piper sat on the bed and explained:

"I was walking through shool today and she showed up surrounded by bunch of people and said: 'Hey, Pipes! I heard that you you fell again on drive test! Too bad, its a shame that you cant go on car races this weekend. You wouldnt understand a thing!' , Pipers voice trailed off in new tears "And you know that Leo will try to win in that car race, Prue..."

Prue was sooooo pissed of! She will teach that Kim a lesson!

"The worst thing is", sobbed Piper "That Leo was in her company! Everybody laughed at me and than walked away!"

"What? Leo laughed at you, too!", Prue was astonished.

"I dont know, Im not sure. But he went with them", said Piper sadly.

"That guy really doesnt have his own personality!", Phoebes voice stopped Prue from answering.

"Phoebe!", said Prue warningly.

"What!", Phoebe was determined "Its true, Prue! For him, Piper is just good when he needs a help around his homework, isnt it, Phoebe was sharp. But, that made Piper cry even more.

"See what ya did?", whispered Prue to Phoebe.

Phoebe ran to Piper and hugged her:

"Oh, honey, I didnt wanted to make you cry! I am just sooooo mad at Wyatt for treating you like that!"

"Its okay, Pheebs, I uinderstand", said Piper quietly. Phoebe wiped her tears away , gave her handkerchief and said:

"Come on, blow that proboscis of yours."

Piper laughed and Prue couldnt avoid smile either.

"Pheebs, you are such a fool!", laughed Piper. "But , you are my sweet little fool! And I love you for that!

"Oh, just for that, huh?", Phoebe started to tickle Piper and Piper took pillow and kicked Phoebe with it. They were both laughing while Prue tried to calm them down:

"Heyyy, monkiiieeees, stop with it! Phoebe, stop tickling her, she could loose air!"

"So, you should transfer to Prue, Pheebs!", laughed Piper and they both 'attacked' Prue with tickling. They started a pillow-war when Grams showed up on the door.

"Piper! Phoebe! Prudence!', exclaimed Grams. War instantly stopped, but feathers from pillow was still flying around them. One feather fell on Phoebes nose and she blowed it up, trying very hard not to laugh and just made Prue and Piper want to die of laughing! But, they tried to stay serious.

"Look at the three of you, exclaimed Grams "You look like three crazy chickens!"

Phoebe couldnt resist; she started to cluck as a chicken under her breath, but loud enough for her sisters to hear it. That was it! They burst in laugh and couldnt stop!

Grams shook her head and gave a slight smile to her three granddaughters.

"Just to tell you that dinner is ready", just as she wanted to go, Prue asked:

"Umm...Grams?"

"Yes, Prue?"

"Could we get a car this weekend?"

Grams heard girls talk before and she knew that Prue and Phoebe wanted to help their sister, and she had appreciated it.

"Sure, as long as you promise not to race, just watch!"

"Thanks, Grams! We promise!", said Prue and girls hugged their Grandma and went downstairs for dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: SCHOOL NEXT DAY

Tommorrow morning girls were preparing for school. Piper was already up and dressed in jeans and large T-shirt with long sleeves. She was sitting on couch and brushed her long hair. Prue was also raedy; she was in long black skirt and lila – top. She was packing her books.

Phoebe was in a mess; she was barely watching, sitting at chair in pyjama and choking in cereals, directly from the box.

"You know, Pipes", said Phoebe with her mouth full of cereals "You should start to dress up a little bit more provocative. You really dont need that ummm, thing with long sleeves. Its 1000 degrees in shadow outside!"

Piper unzipped the shirt and took it off, left only T – shirt with short sleeves, but also large one. Phoebe made "face".

"Ugh! Piper, you would look more sexy in my pyjama!"

"Phoebe!", Prue warned her

"What! Im just trying to help her with Wyatt!"

"What does my dressing has anything to do with Leo?", asked Piper.

"Well, if you would stop to dress up like that, maybe he would notice you!"

"And if you would start to dress up, you wont be late for school!", warned Prue her baby - sister.

"I was just trying to help", Phoebe wanted to explain, but was stopped by Piper.

"It hurteed, Pheebs", she said. Phoebe realized it and came toward Piper and hugged her.

"Sorry, Pipes, it wasnt my itention", she held her strong and said with tears in her voice "Im sorry, Piper. My tongue is often fastest than my brain", she made hug more strong.

"Pheebs, you are kinda choking me", smiled Piper. She wasnt really mad at Phoebe.

"Gee, I am sorry, Pipes", Phoebe wiped one tear away. "Can you forgive me?"

"Theres nothing to forgive, silly. Go on, get dressed", Piper gave her \ hug and Phoebe ran upstairs.

"Are you sure okay?", asked Prue.

"Yeah, I am. Maybe Phoebe has a point. But, if Leo likes only look, than Im not so sure that I would like that."

Prue nodded and said:

"I understand what you mean".

"Are we ready to go?", they heard Phoebes voice. They turned to see her.

"Wow!", exclaimed Piper.

"You sure do look great, Pheebs", smiled Prue.

"Really?", asked Phoebe, wearing black jeans and white top. "Thanx!"

Three sisters ran from the house and went on bus station since Grams took car that morning.

"Oh oh", Piper said when she saw who stood allready at the bus station. It was Leo.

"We are here, dont worry", encouraged Prue. Phoebe rushed to bus station and greeted Leo:

"Hi, Wyatt!"

"Hey, Phoebe! Prue, Piper."

"Hi", answered Prue. Phoebe elbowed Piper saying through teeth "Wake up!"

"Ouch!", whispered Piper "Umm…hi!"

She turned around so Leo cant see her face and rolled with her eyes.

"Why", thought Piper "Why am I always so clumsy in front of him?"

"So, whats up girls?", asked Leo with smile, making Piper melting.

Phoebe was fisrt talker.

"Oh, we had greeeaat time this weekend! Prue and me helped to Piper about play in our school! You know, Piper is in schools drama section and she will play Juliet in ' Romeo and Juliet' !"

Piper stepped on Phoebes foot, but Phoebe didnt payed attention on that "shut up" sign. She was really picked up among other girls to play Juliet. Mrs Wilson, who lead drama sectionalways said how much Piper is talented.

"Yeah they have reherseal today at school!", Phoebe couldnt stop talking.

"Really?", asked Leo "I didnt knew that you are interested in acting, Piper", he said and Piper blushed. Before she could open her mouth, Phoebe started again:

"Oh, Piper Is multi-talented! She plays violin better than anybody else and sing great! And, you should try her cooking! Yummi! I tried not to be at home often otherwise I would go crazy cause of all those sooo nice smells from the kitchen and than I would just eat and eat…"

Luckily, bus showed up and they went in it. Piper whispered to Phoebe:

"You are not normal!"

"Why?", Phoebe acted innocent "Dont you know that trip to mens heart goes through his stomach! God, if only he could try famous lasagne by Piper Halliwell, he would fall on his knees and never let you go!", sighed Phoebe. Piper rolled with her eyes and laughed.

Piper opened her locker and took books for first three classes. Prue and Piper were talking near her when Kim showed up.

"Hey, Piper!", she gave her smile as from the commercial for toothpaste. "When will you go again on drive test?"

"Umm…next week", answered Piper, looking at ground.

"I see. Well, I wish you luck! Though it wont change anything!", she giggled together with others around.

"Thats it!", exclaimed Prue and stepped closer to face Kim "Hey you, false blondie! I heard that Jeff left you waiting for him in front of the cinema two days ago!"

Kims mouth went wide open.

"How dare you?", she yelled at Prue and tried to slap her in face. But Prue stopped her.

"Watch out, Kim! And leave my sister alone!", said Prue warningly.

Kim stormed away with people following her and asking "Is it true? Did Jeff really dumped you?"

"Oh, shut up!", exclaimed Kim.

"You showed them girl!", Phoebe tapped Prues shoulder.

"Thanks, Prue", said Piper and hugged her big sister. Prue hugged her back.

"Its okay, Piper! Come on, lets go!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Talking to each other

After the class, sisters were chatting in canteen and eating their meals, when Leo showed up.

Piper almost choked with sandwich when she heard Phoebe exclaiming:

"Wow, Wyatt! Nice butt!", she commented seeing him in new jeans and barked like a dog "Wuf!"

Leo turned around smiling in the same moment when Phoebe kicked Piper gently and said:

"Go get him, girl!"

Piper couldnt believe it! She didnt even know where did she found courage to look at Leo; when she did, she was left breathless because Leo was looking straight to her and gave her one of his most beautifull smiles! Piper got totally lost and looked down, feeling that she is blushing., cause obviously, he heard what Phoebe told her.

Leo carefully looked at that beautifull girl. He could see that she blushed and he hoped that maybe he has a chance. He liked Piper a lot and in the last time, he started to think about her a lot…

When school was finished, Piper was taking books from her locker when suddenly males voice said:

"Hey, Piper!"

She recognized the voice and all books fell on the floor!

Ee, I am sorry for scare you like that", apologized Leo and knelt together with her to collect books.

"Um…no, you had not…"

"Here", he handed her books.

"Thanks", Piper said, feeling his fingers touching her fingers. Thousands of butterflies flied over her hand! She wanted this moment to last forever!

They got up and Piper closed the locker, saying:

"I am sorry for Phoebes behaviour today in canteen."

"It is okay, I didnt mind", smiled Leo, putting his hand on Pipers locker so his face was few inches far from Pipers. He could hear how her breathing fastened up. God, he wanted to kiss her soooo much! He was just afraid that he would scare her away, so he decided to go one step in time.

Piper looked to his sparkling eyes. She wasnt able to say anything.

Giggles from students brought them back to Earth.

"So, um…", started Leo "I was just wondering…Will you come at race this weekend?"

Piper quickly nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah, I am."

Leos face brightened with smile.

"Good. Thats good", he said "So I guess Ill see you there?"

Piper couldnt avoid blushing, but neither smile. She nodded and Leo said:

"See ya, Piper", before he left, he went down her hand gently with his fingers, gave her "Leo-smile" and walked away.

Piper firstly was frozen, than she started to jump, smiling in herself. She put her discman on playing her favourite band "The Corrs" and dancing with instrumental "Lough Erin Shore", and for the first time she did not care what will People think!

She went outside, met her sisters and told them everything.

Phoebe was almost screaming from happiness.

"Oh, sweety! Oh, my God, Piper, he touched ya!"

"Yeah…", Piper said slowly, treasuring that monet"But…"

"Aaawww, Gee!", exclaimed Phoebe.

"Piper, listen to me. I agree with Pheebs here. He asked will YOU come, not us!"

"Thank you, Prue!", said Phoebe.

"I guess you are right", allowed Piper.

"Sure I am!", said Prue and on Pipers surprise, she started to jump and clap hands just like Phoebe did! They were sooo happy cause of Piper! And Piper just smiled, hugged her sisters and they went home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The race

Since that day, Piper was very nervous about the race and Prue and Phoebe were planning all the time how is she going to get Leo by her side. From their planning Piper was even more nervous.

Girls were having dinner together with Grams. Piper was very quiet and Phoebe was talking about what should Piper dress, Prue was talking how she should behave.

The more they talked, the more pIper got quiet and she was just staring at her plate.

"I think that you should try my blue short dress for race", said Phoebe and Prue added:

"And try to smile and talk to him him. Dont get lost."

Piper sighed:

"Phoebe, Prue, I appreciate your care, bt can we, please, drop that subject?"

"Piper, honey, maybe they are right", started Grams, but Piper drop a spoon and ran to her room:

"Just leave me alone!", she yelled and locked her doors.

Her eyes went to picture on her desk. Her parents with her as a baby.

She wiped her tears away and took phone. She dialed a number.

"Hello?", Victor, Pipers father picked up the phone.

"Daddy?", cried Piper.

"Piper?", Victors voice went concerned when he heard his daughter crying "Piper, honey, whats wrong? Is it Prue or Phoebe? Or your Grandma?"

"No", cried Piper "It is about Leo, Daddy."

"The boy you were writing to me about?"

"Aha", confirmed Piper through tears.

"What about Leo, sweety? Calm down, honey, it will be fine. Just tell me everything."

Piper wiped her tears away and said everything to her Dad. Victor listened her acrefully, without interrupting her. When she finished, Victor said:

"Piper, honey, listen to me. Do not change yourself unless you want it."

"But Prue and P…"

"Your sisters and Grandma do not always have right, honey. You are very special person and Leo obviously saw it. Wear what YOU want, behave like YOU think is right. Listen to your heart, Piper. You were always the most sensitive, but also the biggest lady, very classy. And, it is very beautifull. It is not necessary to be genius in short skirt to drive some attention from men. Remember that on that race. Okay?  
"Okay.", Piper was very much relieved and did not cried anymore "Thanks, Daddy."

"You are welcome, sweetheart."

The day finally came. Girls went on race not grumbling about Pipers long jeans-skirt and red T-shirt with short sleeves.

They sat on benches and Piper saw Leo near his car – he was also wearing red T – shirt and he had jeans on! They both saw similarity and smile to each other.

"Go!", whispered Prue "Go, wish him luck!"

Piper took deep breath and went down the stairs. She came to Leo and said:

"Hey!"

He smiled so warm to her and said:

"Hey, Piper! I am so glad that…", but he did not had a chance to finish the sentence cause Kim showed up.

"Leo!", eclaimed Kim "I brought you something!", she gave him a dollar "It is my lucky dollar! I want you to have it so it will bring you luck!"

Piper felt tears in her eyes, so she turned around and walked away. Leo wanted to stop her, but Kim did not allowed him. She was just talking and talking. Leos smile disappeared and his heart ached.

Piper went back on the bench.

"What was that all about?", asked Prue.

"She gave him her lucky dollar", whispered Piper. Prue hugged her and Phoebe said, holding Pipers hand:

"A dollar? A DOLLAR! Oooooh, how original! She could also gave him piece of her shit as a luck medallion!"

Prue ws on the edge of laughing, but did not wanted to laugh cause of Piper. But, Piper bursted in laugh:

"Phoebe! You are genius!

Leo was already in his car so he did not saw them. He was sooo mad cause Kim showed up and ruined everything.

Gun fired and race started. Sisters stood up and started to yell:"Go, Leo!You can do it! Come on! Leo, Leo, Leo!"

Unfortunately, Leo was already too far away to hear or see them and he was lost in his thoughts. He was sooo mad at Kim for showing up than! Why?

His attention was not full on the road. Why did not he ran to stop Piper? Doesnt matter for Kim standing there! But, leo had good manners and that was the reason. But, now, his heart was bleeding.

"Oh, Piper", he whispered and felt tears in his eyes. From anger he hit the steering wheel. Just or a second he drop the steering wheel and all happened so fast! Car started to rush left and right! Leo tried to push the breaks, but than he hit the rock and fell in canyon! Everything went black for him…

Cars past first circle and drove through start. All except Leos.

"Thats strange", said Phoebe.

They waited for few more minutes.

"It is not possible that he needs so much time. He is a good driver", said Prue.

Pipers face was pale. In that moment, Kim showed up in front of her.

"Piper", said Kim "I will be short. Leave Leo, he is mine! Do you understand? And he loves me!"

Piper could not react cause voice from speaker said:

"We just got information that Leo Wyatt dropped in canyon. We do not know how is his condition. We have called an ambulance and they are on their way here…"

Piper screamed:

"NOOOOOO! LEEEOO, NOOOO!", she grabed car keys from Prues purse and ran toward car.

"Piper, no!", screamed Prue and her and Phoebe ran to catch up Piper.

"Piper, do not do this! You will get hurted!", yelled Phoebe.

But, Piper did not payed attention! She sat in the car and rushed toward canyon.

"Please, God, do not let him die", prayed Piper silently.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Leo hurted

"My God! Prue, what are we gonna do?", Phoebe was at the edge of tears.

"She is so stupid!", Kim could not stay quiet "She does not even have driving license and she went to rescue him! Gee, what an idiot!"

Prue, blind of anger, jumped on Kim and kicked her.

Dont you dare to talk about my sister like that!

But, Kim returned attack and with few kicks, Prue fell on the ground.

"That idiot has stole my Juliet role! And now, I will pay her back! Stupid Wyatt will be just mine although he is total not interesting. But I will make him mine just so your sweet little sister can suffer! She will remember to whom she had taken Juliet – role!"

But, Phoebe made her carate – swing and kicked Kim hard. She fell down and Phoebe grumbled:  
"I warn you, girl! If I hear you saying bad things about my sister, nex time you wont be able to get up!"

Kim went away without a word. Phoebe helped to Prue to get up.

"Are you okay?", asked Phoebe.

"Yeah", replied Prue. "Nice job, Pheebs. I am impressed. Thank ya."

Phoebe smiled, but than she remembered Piper.

"What are we gonna do?"

"We have no choice, Pheebs. We just have to wait for ambulance and we will go with them."

Phoebe sighed in frustration, and Prue rubbed her forehead, concerned about Piper.

Piper was driving fast, but carefull. She was looking for any sign of Leo. Nothing.

Suddenly, she saw something in the river…It was his car!

"My God!", screamed Piper and stopped the car.

Yes, it was indeed his car!

"How am I gonna go down there?", she asked herself.

Piper looked around. Only rocks surrounded her. She could only climb down.

"Hold on, Leo, I am coming!", she knew that he probably can not hear her. But, just in case…

She started to climb down carefully. She had to be carefull, but she also knew that she had to hurry up. Every second was important for Leos life.

She put her left leg on rocked and slipped a bit.

"Oh, God!", she tried to stay calm and find a good position. Fear overwhelmed her for a moment.

"Concentrate, Piper!", she tried to encourage herself "You are Leos only hope right now!"

That gave her strength. She still was afraid, but not for herself. She was afraid for Leo!

Finally, she came down and jumped to river.

Car was sinking and Leo was in it unconscious! Piper went back to get big breath of air and than she went under the water again. It took her a hell of a strength to open doors and pull Leo out of the car. He was not moving. Piper swimmed fast and took huge breath of air. She swimmed to the shore and than checked for Leos pulse…

THERE WAS NO PULSE!

"No…", Pipers voice shivered "No, no, Leo, do not die", she put him on his back and started to give him first aid; massaging his heart and breathing mouth on mouth.

NOTHING!

"Leo, no! No, no, no", she cried and continued with first aid "Leo, no! NOOO!", she screamed.

When she screamed, Leo started to cough! Quickly, Piper turned him on his hip so he can cough out all of the water.

"It is okay, it is okay", she whispered holding him so he can cough. Tears were flowing down her cheeks, she was ooo relieved. "You are fine. You will be fine."

Leos breathing was fast and deep, it was from shock and fear. He was shaking all over his body, but that voice was calming him. Was it…"

He turned to look who saved him.

"Piper", he breathed "Piper"

He was still shaking so Piper strongly hugged him and repeated through tears.

"You will be fine, Leo. You will be fine."

His head was resting on her shoulder, his breathing started to get normal. He did not wanted this moment to end.

But than, sirens of ambulance broke the silence. Prue and Phoebe came with emergency car, too.

"Heeey, over here!", yelled Piper.

"Piper!", screamed Prue, trying not to think about in what kind of jeopardy was her sister while she got down there.

"Piper, are you okay?", asked Phoebe worriedly.

"Yes", exclaimed Piper "Do not worry for me".

Doctor exclaimed:

"Miss, stay right there, we will come to get you!"

"Okay!", exclaimed Piper and than she said to Leo "Try not to move. They will take you to the hospital to check on you."

Leo was just watching her. Before he could say anything, doctor came and they organized a lift for Leo and than for Piper. While Leo was on his way up, doctor asked Piper:

"Are you okay, Miss?"

"Yes. Yes, I am. Will Leo be all right?"

"I think so. Did he had pulse?"

"No I gave him first aid. I think he was unconscious."

"Yes. Good job, Miss. You were very brave. You saved his life."

Those words shook Piper till her heart. She started to tremble and to cry.

Doctor put hand on Pipers shoulder and comforted her.

"He will be fine. Come on, lets go."  
When Piper finally got back on the road, tears crushed her and she could not stop!

Prue and Phoebe ran to hug her and Piper ran to hug them. Over Phoebes shoulder she saw doors on ambulance van closing and she catched Leos look to her.

"Please, God, let him be all right!", she thought and Phoebe and Prue replied to it, like they have heard it.

"He will be fine, do not worry", they both said and hugged each other even more.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Is this friendship?

Prue parked the car in front of the house and let Phoebe and Piper out of the car. They went into house and when Grams saw them, she panicked:

"My god! What happened?", with that, Piper started to cry and she just could not stop.

Prue explained all to Grams.

"I am sorry, Grams", cried pIper "Sorry for not listening to you and dared to sit in the car. I just could not let him die…", her voice trailed off in tears. Grams hugged her.

"Piper, sweety, it is okay. Come on, I will make you chamomile tea and you go to lie down."  
Piper nodded and Phoebe took her arm to lead her upstairs. On stairs, Piper turned:  
"No, I have to go to hospital to find out how is Leo."

"No, you have to lie down", said Prue "Piper…I am sorry for those bad words I told you. I think that you are wonderfull person."

"I agree", added Grams "I am sorry too, Piper."

"I am sorry too, sweety", said Phoebe.

"It is all right", said Piper. "Do not mention it. But, now I really have to go…"

"I will call hospital to see when we can go visit him", said Phoebe "Besides, doctors are caring for him now and you wont be able to see him."

With those words, Phoebe took Piper upstairs and she lay down on her bed.

"Have a rest, sweety", whispered Phoebe and kissed Pipers cheek.

"Thanx, Pheebs", said Piper and closed her eyes.

Leo opened his eyes. At first, all was white. Than he saw doctors face and nurse standing beside him.

"He is waking up", nurse said.

"How do you feel?", asked doctor.

Leo opened his mouth to answer, but his throat was dry.

"W…wa…w…wat-t…water", he barely whispered.

Nurse handed him glass of water and he quickly drank it. He sighed deeply and said:

"Thank you."

How do you feel?", asked doctor.

"Dizzy a bit…But, in all, I am fine."

"You had luck", said doctor "Nothing was broken, that is a miracle. And there is no damage cause of stop of heart. You were quickly revived. If you did not get first aid, who knows what might have happened."

Leo nodded and doctor continued:

"But, thank to God, all went fine. And actually, someone is here, eager to see you", smiled doctor.

"Who ", asked Leo and than he noticed Piper, standing at doors. She wawed to him and smiled.

Leos face brightened with smile.

"Piper", he whispered.

"We will give you some moment alone", said doctor and him and nurse went out.

"Piper", repeated Leo, not able to say anything else.

Piper came to him and took his hand in her hand.

"Hey", she smiled "How are you?"

"I am fine", he took her hand in his both hands "Piper…thank you. Thank you for saving my life."

"You are welcome", she said with smile.

"I do not know what to say", he said to her "We barely knew each other and you saved me from death. But, it will change. I want you to know – whenever you need a friend, a help or a talk – I want you to know that I will always be here for you."

Piper nodded, trying to hide tears. He just sees her as a friend.

"I … I have to go now", she quickly said and added "Get well soon."

"Before Leo could stop her, Piper ran out of the room. Until she went out from the hospital, she was already sobbing.

Ten days after, Leo was back from hospital and came back to school.

Prue was drinking Coca Cola light when she noticed Leo. She elbowed Piper.

"Ouch!", Piper reacted "What was that for?"

"Look who is back!", smiled Prue.

Piper looked through hallway and saw Leo. Her face brightened with smile. She was thinking a lot these days and decided to be happy to have him at least as a friend.

Leo was surrounded by boys and girls and walked like that. When he came closer to Piper, she put on smile and exclaimed, wawing to him:

"Hey, Leo!"

He turned around and than heard giggles as voices of people went to whisper.

"Umm…hey Piper!"

She came in front of him and said:

"Hey it is good to have you back! How do you feel? What did doctor said?"

Leo felt uncomfortable.

"I am fine. Gotta go, sorry!", he quickly left leaving Piper standing alone.

Piper felt like her heart is breaking into million pieces. Her beautifull brown eyes started to fill with tears.

Prue could not believe it! She just could not! How could he behave like that! She saved his life!

Prue ran toward her sister and hugged her tightly.

"Honey, are you all right?", asked Prue with worry.

"No…", whispered Piper. Her voice trailed off in tears. "I just wanna go home…"

"Come on", Prue comforted her "I will drive you home".

From that day, Piper started to be more shy and closed than ever. She even stopped to go out, all her free time she was spending in her room reading books.

She never tried to talk with Leo again, she even stopped to greeting him.

Both her sisters and Grams were so much concerned for her.

One morning, Phoebe awoke before everybody else. It was odd cause Phoebe was always the biggest sleeper.

But now, she had a plan, she wanted to help to Piper.

Remembering how much is Piper close with their father, Phoebe decided to call him. She picked up the phone and dialed his number.

"Yes?", answered Victor.

"Hey, Dad, it is Phoebe!"

"Phoebe! Hi! What are you doing up this early? Is something wrong?", asked Victor with worry.

"Actually, yes, Dad, something is wrong with Piper", Phoebe told him all that happened. Victor sighed deeply:

"My poor little daughter. I would like to teach that Leo a lesson!"

"Leave that to me, Dad, I will take care of him, do not you worry about it. I need you to help to Piper. Dad, she is falling down. Neither Prue or Grams do not know what to do."

"I will tell you what, Phoebe. I will come tomorrow to San Francisco. Do not tell anything to Piper, I want to surprise her."

"Ok, Dad, great! Thanx!"

"Thank you for calling me. All will be fine. See you tomorrow, honey!"

"Bye, Dad! I love you!"

"I love you, too, Phoebe! Bye!"

That Friday was the last day at school. Three sisters walked through hallway when suddenly Leo showed up with Kim and some friends. He quickly looked at Pipers direction, but did not greeted her.

"Come on, hun!", Kim called Leo "Do not waste your time on loosers!"

"All right, thats enough!", snapped Phoebe.

"Phoebe, dont…", Piper tried to stop her, but Prue hold her.

"Let her go, Piper", said Prue.

Phoebe came in front of Leo and Kim. Kim tried to stop the conversation.

"Halliwell, get away from here!"

"Shut up, Kim!", exclaimed Phoebe.

Kims mouth went wide opened. Phoebe turned to Leo.

"Wyatt, do you have any dignity and heart in yourself! How dare you to treat my sister like that! After she savede your life!", she saw surprised faces on Leos friendss faces. "Yeah! Didnt ya knew! If it wasnt for Piper, Leo would be dead now!", she turned back "You know what, Wyatt? I am sorry that she had saved ya! She should let ay die in that canyon!"

On Leos face was seen guilt and shame, but Phoebe did not stopped.

"Oh, it hurted? Brilliant! I hope that your conscious wont let you to sleep peacefully! If I can remind ya, you said to Piper that she can count on ya and that you will be her friend!", she heard giggles from Kim and company. "Oh, I am sorry, did I ruined your reputation? Good!"

Phoebe was soooo pissed off! She turned and walked to Piper and Prue. Piper took her hand and kissed her cheek.

"Thanx, Pheebs", sisters hugged each other and walked away.

It was Saturday morning. Piper was sitting on window and cried. Last night she saw Leo going to town with some girl and her heart ached.

She wiped her tears away and stood up. She decided to take a shower.

While she was drying her hair, she heard bell door.

"Will somebody open the door?", yelled Piper from bathroom.

But, bell kept on ringing.

"Damn it! I am coming!", yelled Piper and angrily opened doors. In second she got huuuugeee smile on her face.

"Daaadyyyy!", she jumped of joy and hugged her father tightly.

"Where is my little Piper?", Victor hugged her tightly back "Oh, my little girl, I have missed you soooo much!"

"I have missed you too, Daddy. What are you doing here?", asked Piper, not able to stop smiling. It was her first real smile in a long time.

"I came to take you on vacation with me", smiled Victor. Pipers mouth went wide open and she screamed of joy!

"Of course, only if you want", winkled Victor to her.

"Yes! Of course I want!", exclaimed Piper and hugged him one more time.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Vacation

Piper was sitting in plane, with hear head at her Dads shoulder. She felt so peacefully and happy.

Victor looked to her.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?", he asked with worry.

"Yeah, I guess", sighed Piper.

"I know what happened with Leo.Phoebe told me everything", said Victor.

Piper smiled:

"She is really something! I adore her!", she looked to her Dad "I just would like to forget Leo,to kick him out of my heart", she said with bitterness.

"But it is not so easy, right?", asked Victor.

"Exactly. I really like him, but obviously he did not liked me."

"You know, Piper, I would not bet on that",said Victor. Piper looked at him, question in her eyes. Victor continued:

"There is something thats called 'not being sure in yourself'. I believe that that is Leos problem."

"Where did ya get that?", asked Piper confused.

"He acts completely different when he is in company than when he is alone with you, right?"

"Well…yeah. It was like that before, and now we are not alone at all…", said Piper sadly.

"You have to work on that to catch up a moment to be alone with him,honey."

"But, how, Daddy?"

"We will talk about it when we come to New York. No, are you hungry,thirsty? Do you want anything?"

"Yeah, now that you had mentioned it",smiledPIper. Victor smiled too and ordered two pancakes with chocolate cream, Coca Cola and peanuts. Piper smiled:

"You still remember my fave 'breakfast'! Remember when you would give me that watching that Ma and Grams do not see it!",asked pIper, laughing.

"Yeah, who could forget?", winkled Victor to her and they both laughed.

It was around 23:00 when they came to Victors flat.

"I made a room for you. Here it is."

"Thanx, Daddy, it is beuatifull!"

"Take a rest. Tommorrow we will go to walk, to the seaside and talk a lot. Okay?"

Piper nodded.

"Okay", she kissed himon cheek 'Thank you, Daddy! Good night."

"Good night,Piper."

Phoebe was laying on couch and eated cerals directly from a box and watched TV when someone rang at door.

Prue went to town together with Grams. They wanted to buy some things for house.Phoebe was still sleeping so they did not wanted to wake her up.

Phoebe got up and opened doors. She could not believe to her eyes! In frontof her stood Leo Wyatt!

"Hi, Phoebe", he greeted her quietly.

Phoebe moved her head a bit.

"This is a surprise", she said coldly. "What brings ya out here?"

"I need to talk to Piper. I need to apologize."

"Sorry for your conscious.Piper went to Daddys place at New York",said Phoebe and slammed the doors,leaving Leo speechless.

At first moment, he did not knew what to do.Than he rang again.

Phoebe opened:

"What!"

"Did she moved away or just went to vacation?", asked Leo.

Phoebe looked at him carefully.

"Why do ya wanna know?", asked Phoebe.

"Please,Phoebe,tell me."

"I do not know",lied Phoebe She did not wanted to take him off the hook that easily. She closed the doors.

Slowly, Leo went to his car. He was sitting there forlong time, not turning the engine on.When he saw Prue parking her car,he wiped his tears away and drove away from Halliwells house.

Prue noticed him:

"Grams, that is Leo! He was here!"

They quicklywent to house.

"Phoebe!", exclaimedPrue "Was Leo here?"

"Ooooh,yeah!", smiled Phoebe "He asked for Piper."

"God, we have to tell her!", exclaimedPrue.

"No, Prue!", Phoebe stopped her "Ya know Piper; she would instantly come back!"

"Is that so bad?", asked Prue.

"Hell, yes!", snapped Phoebe "I told to Leo that maybe she MOVED to New York! He needs to suffer a bit more for her!"

Prue smiled:

"You know what? You are right!"

Victor and Piper were eating in restaurant and talked. Suddenly, Victor said:

"I have surprise for you, sweety", he smiled and handed her an envelope.

Piper took it and asked:

"What is this, Daddy?"

"Surprise", smiled Victor and took a bite of his meat.

Piper opened an envelope and tookout…

"TICKETS FOR 'CORRS'!", she screamed from joy. "The Corrs"were her favourite band for years!

"I thought that you need a bit of joy and relax in your life now, honey",smiled Victor "And I am coming with ya,you know that you had 'infected' me with their music!"

Piper jumped and hugged her Dad.

"Thank yooooouuuu!', she exclaimed with smile.

The day of concert finally came and Piper was soooo excited and happy whole day and days before.

Her and Victor came to hall. At 20:00 concert started. Piper was thrilled, she was enjoying in every song and Victor was happy to see his daughter smiling again.

The concert was great! They played all Pipers favourite songs "Rebel Heart", "No more cry","Give it all up", "Lough Erinh Shore", "Breathless","Would you be happier", "Irresistible", "I never really loved you anyway", "Run away","Give me a reason", "Make you mine" and R.E.Ms "Everybody hurts. She loved their version of that song soooo much!

She really liked Andreas outfit; tight black jeans and black tight T – shirt with her hair down.

Tommorrow,while her father was at his office,Piper went to shopping. It was beautifull Tuesday morning. She had breakfast at Mc Donalds and now she was searching shops for some nice clothes.

When she came in one shop, "Make you mine" from "Corrs" started and Piper found almost same jeans and T – shirt that Andrea had on concert! She had some money saved and she instantly bought it! Victor also gave her money to buy some clothes or something she likes. So,Piper bought beautifull long green dress, tight red T – shirt with long sleeves, cool black boots and white jeans jacket. When she wanted to go home, in onemusic shop she saw CD from "Corrs" that she did not had! It was CD "Borrowed Heaven". She was soooo happy and quickly ran yo buy it!

Leo was in club with Marc, Phillip and Joey. Three of them were chatting with some girls, but Leo was more quiet than ever.

"Wyatt!", yelled Joey. "What is on your mind?"

"Better ask him who is", giggled Marc, seeing Phoebe and Prue coming into club and Leo looked to their direction.

"What! Could not be prue, dude!", Phillip was astonished "She is too dangerous, man…"

"Naaaaw, I think it is Phoebe", winkled Marc "She is hottie!"

"Not my kindof girl", said Leo and drank a sip of beer.

Joey screamed:

"My God, it is Piper!"

Leo just put his beer back on table.

"Dude, is it true?",asked Marc.

"I gotta go", said Leo and started to walk away when Joey exclaimed:

"Piper!",in that moment, music stopped "I thought you had better taste in women, Wyatt, and you fell in love with that looser of girl Piper Halliwell!"

Phoebe and prue were close so they have heard everything. Phoebe was all ready to kick that jerk Joey when Leo turned around and punched Joey in face! Joey collapsed on floor,his lip bleeded.

"Do not you dare to talk about Piper like that! She is somuch better person than all of you!", snapped Leo and with those words he stormed out of the club.

Prue looked to Phoebe, smiled and said:

"Jackpot!"

Victor came home to findPiper making lunch in her 'Andreas outfit'.

"Hey, dady!", she exclaimed and kissed him at cheek, hugging him tightly.

"Hey!",he looked at her "Hey, did Andrea Corr and you went at coffee and she gave you those jeans and T – shirt?"

Piper laughed:

"I wish we did! But, no, I have found it in one shop", she showed to her father everything.

"Piper, this is not because of Leo?", asked Victor with worry.

"No, Daddy. I feel like I need a change and I feel great in these things. Wait until you see a dress!",she ran to room leaving Victor smiling.He was happythat Piper did not change cause of Leo, but because of herself.

In that moment Piper came back caring her new dress and she showed it to her father. And suddenly, Victors eyes filled with tears.

Pipers smile fade out.

"Daddy?", she asked with worry "What is wrong?"

"That dress… your mum was wearing almost the same dress when I met her for the first time", he looked at Piper "More you grow older, more you look like her."

Piper sat down beside her Dad and hugged him strongly.

"I miss her sooo much", he whispered, hugging Piper back "Even now…"

"I know, Daddy. I miss her,too.But as long as she lives in our hearts, she is alive forever!"

Piper looked to him:

"And, I miss you too, Daddy. You should not be alone here. Why do not you come back to us? We all miss you!"

"I do not think that Penny would like that…", started Victor, but Piper interrupted him:

"Trust me, she would. She says that it would be nice if our father wouldcome to live with us. But, if you want to wait for Grandmas call",Piper put her eyebrows up and slightly smiled "I am afraid that it would go on for centuries until she invites you by herself. You know how proud and stubborn she is."

Victor slightly smiled:

"Yeah. Same old, good Penny. ", he looked to Piper "Okay."

"Okay?", she asked with wide smile.

"Okay!", replied Victor with big smile, too.

They hugged each other and Victor said:

"Thank you, Piper!"

"You are welcome, Daddy! Come, lets eat!"


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8: PIPER IS BACK

Piper was standing at airport with her afther. They hugged each other.

"Thanx for everything, Daddy!", whispered Piper, already missing her father terribly.

"You are welcome, honey. Call me when you come home. I have to finish some jobs here and than I will come to San Francisco. Permanent", smiled Victor.

"I can not wait!", smiled Piper.

The voice from speaker was heard:

"Last call for passengers to San Francisco."

"That is me", Piper kissed Dads cheek and said "See ya soon, Daddy! I love you"

"I love you too, Piper! Have a nice trip."

"Thanx! For everything", she hugged him once more, than took her bags and went down the hallway. At the end of it she turned and wawed to her Dad. Victor wawed back. After Piper disappeared, Victor sighed and went to the car. He already missed her soooo much…

He sat in the car and drove to home. In front of the home, he stopped the car and when he wanted to get out, he heard familiar females voice:

"You have done great job, Victor."

He quickly turned around:

"Patty…", he breathed "How?"

Patty gave a slight smile to him.

"They allowed to me to come to talk to you."

Victor looked to the sky and said:

"Thank you."

Patty took his hand in her own hand and said:

"Piper needed you badly. Thank you for helping her to see herself like she really is."

"She is so beautifull, Patty… Just like you are", he was quiet for a moment "I still miss you."

Patty caressed his cheek:

"I know. I miss you too, very much."

They both smiled to each other.

"We ahd some great times, didn t we, Victor?", whispered Patty.

Victor nodded:

"We sure did, lots of great times. And I treasure them in my heart."

"So do I", replied Patty and gently kissed him and disappeared in lots of sparkles and little lights. He just heard her saying:

"Kiss girl and Penny for me."

Victor looked up in the sky and with peace in his heart, he said:

"I will."

Prue was under the shower and Grams was all busy in the kitchen when door – bell rang.

"Will somebody open doors?", yelled Grams.

"I ll get it!", exclaimed Phoebe "That must be Piper!", she ran,opened doors yelling "Welcome home, NewYorker…PIPER! OH MY GOD! YOU LOOK…YOU LOOK", Phoebe was speechless at first, but than she yelled "SIS YA LOOK ABSOLUTELY GORGEOUS! BREATHLESS!"

Piper smiled and sisters hugged each other tightly.

"My crazy Pheebs", whispered Piper "I have missed you sooo much!"

"I have missed ya too! Let me help you with bags. How was it in New York?"

"It was great! I was on concert of 'Corrs'!"

"Really?", screamed Phoebe.

"Yes! It was soooo great! I have bought so may things…"

"I can tell", said Phoebe, pointing at tight blue jeans and white top that Piper wore.

Piper handed her one package.

"This is for you", she smiled.

"Oh, Piper! Thank you! You shouldn t had to! What is it?"

"Open it and see it for yourself."

Phoebe opened a box and screamed:

"Oh my God!"

"Black leather boots with high heels that you have searched so much", smiled Piper "Do ya like them?  
"Are ya kidding? I love them!"

"PIPER!", Prue s voice came from the stairs "IS THAT YOU!"

Piper turned around and ran to hug Prue.

"Darling, you look absolutely beautifull!"

Who is this", Grandma s voice was heard "PIPER!"

Hey Grams!", Piper hugged her.

"Oh, honey", breathed Grams "You look just like your Ma… You are so beautifull!"

"Thanks", she whispered and handed gifts to Prue and Grams. Prue got small black skirt and transparent black blouse.

"This is just what I wanted!", exclaimed Prue "Thank you, Pipe!"

Grams opened her gift.

"Oh, Piper…"

"Do you like them?", asked Piper with smile. She bought earings from white gold in shape of stars.

"They are beautifull, Piper. Thank you!"

Sisters sat on couch putting Piper in the middle.

"Want some chocolate pudding?", asked Grams.

"That would be great! Thanks, Grams!", they exclaimed in one voice. They bursted to laugh. Grams smiled too and went to the kitchen. She wanted to give girls a bit privacy.

"Guys, I have missed ya sooo much!", said Piper.

"We have missed ya too, Pipe", said Phoebe, leaning head on Piper s shoulder "A lot."

"We sure did", added Prue. "It was sooo empty without ya. How is Dad?"

"I think he is fine…Just lonely. So, guess what? I have invited him to move here and he had accepted it!"

Both Phoebe and Prue screamed of joy.

"Oh, God! What will Grams think about it?", worried Prue.

"It si fine with me", smiled Grams, showing up and giving them pudding.

"I will leave you three alone, I will go finish lunch."

When she left, Piper said:

"Guess where Dad took me, Prue? On 'Corrs'-concert!"

"OH MY GOD!", exclaimed Prue.

"I feel like it had healed me to watch them live. I felt a need for a change and I feel so much better now."

"That is good", said her sisters , realizing that she did not change because of Leo, but because of herself. And, it was great!

"And, what is new here?", asked Piper.

"Oh, you are not gonna believe it!", yelled Phoebe "Leo came asking for ya! He wanted wanted to talk to ya and to apologize!"

"What!", Piper was astonished.

"Yup! And I told him that maybe you will stay in New York forever!"

"So he can suffer!", exclaimed Prue and all three giggled.

"And that is not all!", said Prue mysteriously.

"No?",asked Piper.

"No! One evening in club Joey provocate him about falling in love with ya! Joey said some bad words about ya and – you are not gonna believe this, Piper – Leo punched him on face and yelled 'Do not you dare to talk about Piper like that! She is sooo much better person than all of you!' ", said Phoebe.

Pipers mouth went wide open.

"Oh my God…", it was all she could say.

"Hey, why don t we go to club this evening? ", suggested Phoebe "Come on, girls, it will be fun!"

"I am in", agreed Prue.

They looked to Piper. She smiled and said:

"Sure, why not?"

Prue and Phoebe were putting jackets and shoes on when Piper showed up.

"Girls, what do ya think?", Piper asked. She was wearing small black dress without sleeves and her hair was up in ellegant style.

Prue and Phoebe were speechless!

"Hun, ya look amazing!", yelled Phoebe.

I agree", smiled Prue.

"Thankx. You girls are also stunning. Come on, lets go!"

Three sisters sat to car and Prue drove them to club. When they came at entrance, "Breathless" of "Corrs" started!

_The daylight's fading slowly  
But time with you is standing still  
I'm waiting for you only  
The slightest touch and I feel weak  
I cannot lie, from you I cannot hide  
And I'm losing the will to try  
Can't hide it, can't fight it _

_  
So go on, go on, come on leave me breathless  
Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny  
This lovin' feeling  
Make me long for your kiss  
Go on, go on, yeah  
Come on _

_And if there's no tomorrow  
And all we have is here and now  
I'm happy just to have you  
You're all the love I need somehow  
It's like a dream although I'm not asleep  
And I never want to wake up  
Don't lose it, don't leave it_

_So go on, go on, come on leave me breathless  
Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny  
This lovin' feeling  
Make me long for your kiss  
Go on, go on, yeah  
Come on_

All people stared at Piper! They could not believe their eyes! Piper did not payed attention on them, but on great song that was playing. Prue and Phoebe were bursting of pride! They ordered a drink and danced and sang "Breathless"! Piper felt so good!

At the bar Joey and Phillip were laughing about something when Marc stormed in their direction with question:

"Did ya saw Piper Halliwell!"

"Not interested in Leo s loser girl", said Joey and took a sip of beer. Than he saw Piper and almost got choked! "My God!", he coughed "She is hot!"

"Too bad that leo is not here to see her", commented Phillip.

"Luckily he is not", smiled Joey ironically and went toward Piper. Phoebe saw him first and motioned with her lips to Piper "Joey is behind ya!"

Piper "_accidentally_" elboved Joey in stomach.

"Oooouuuuch!", he reacted holding his stomach. Piper turned around "_surprised_" and exclaimed:

"Gee, so sorry!", in "_trying to help him_" Piper "_forgot_" that she has glass of hot chocolate in her hand. It "_accidentally_" shook and went all over Joey s jeans! He screamed and jumped away!

Piper made "_regretting_" face and asked her sisters:

"Aaaw, Gee, how could I be so clumsy?"?"

Prue and Phoebe were clasping hands and yelled through laugh:

"Way to go, girl! Bravo!"

It was first day of school. Leo was putting books in his locker when Marc and Phillip showed up

"Hey, dude!", greeted Marc. Leo just nodded.

"You have missed one hell of a show last night at club!", said Phillip.

"Oh, yeah? And what is that?", asked Leo.

"Piper Halliwell is back! Man, you should have seen her! She is a hottie!", said Marc. Leo turned to reply to him, but his mouth stayed open – down the school hallway he saw sisters Halliwell coming in his direction. Well, to pass by him.

Piper had tight black T – shirt without sleeves, tight black jeans, black boots and her hair was down in light curls. It was first time he saw her with her hair down and he could not take his eyes of her!

But, Piper just passed by him, not even looking at him, not saying "Hello", nothing. He looked down at the floor and thought "Well, I sure have deserved it."

After they had passed by him, Piper asked:

"Did he looked at me?"

"Look! He was eating you with his eyes!", replied Phoebe.

"Good!", smiled Piper "See ya at lunch, girls!", she headed to a classroom.

Bell rang and announced it is time for lunch. Piper quickly put books in her locker and went to canteen to meet with her sisters. Cole and Andy were also there. Andy and Prue were couple for year and half, and Phoebe and Cole were together just for few months.

"Hey, guys!", greeted them Piper.

"Wooow, Piper, is that you!", Cole was astonished. Phoebe elboved him and he laughed and kissed her. Phoebe smiled and returned a kiss. She was just joking.

"You sure do look great, Pipe", said Andy.

"Thanks, Andy!", smiled Piper.

"How was in new York?", asked Cole, standing behind Phoebe, still holding her in embrace. "Tell us all about it."

"It was the best vacation in my life! But, it is a long story. We should save it for some other time."

"Hey, we will go out tonight, four of us. Wanna join us?", suggested Andy.

Shadow passed over Piper s face.

"Thanks, Andy, but I think it is better that I do not go this evening."

"Honey, are you sure?", asked Prue.

"Sure I am sure!", smiled piper. "Gotta go. See ya later, bye!", she said and went away.

"You think I should not asked?", asked Andy worriedly.

"No, it was OK", said Prue "She just can not forget him…"

Piper went back toward the classroom. She was walking down the hall when Leo suddenly showed up. He was alone. Piper quickly looked at him.

Leo was waiting for that look. As she fastened up her steps, he quickly followed her.

"Piper! Piper, wait!", he catched her up and turned to him.

She looked up on him:

"What do you want, Leo?"

He noticed that she had been crying. His heart hurted him.

"Piper…I am sorry. I am sorry for being such a bastard to you. I wanna make it up. Do you have free time this evening?"

Piper closed her eyes. She was waiting sooo long to hear those words.

"No", she answered "I am going outside this evening. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to go back to classroom."

She quickly walked away. Leo was just standing, looking at her…


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9: ROMEO AND JULIET

Pipers classes were finished, but she had rehearseal for "Romeo and Juliet". For two days it will be Schoolday and she will play Juliet in front of the audience.

When she came , she saw teacher very upset.

"Mrs Wilson? What is wrong?", asked Piper worriedly.

"Oh, Piper…", whispered Mrs Wilson through tears "Show is off."

"What! Why!", Piper did not understand.

"Teds parents just called me. He fell down the stairs and broke his leg."

"Oh, my God! ",Piper was speechless. ""Is he okay?"

"Doctors are operating him right now."

Piper shook with her head. Ted and her were good friends and they have spenrt lots of time practicing because Ted was supposed to play Romeo.

"I have to go to visit him", thought Piper. In that moment, she heard teacher s voice:

"Leo! Leo, come over here!"

Leo was passing by , he was on his way home. He stopped and turned around. His heart jumped when he saw Piper, but he tried to stay calm.

"Yes, Mrs Wilson?"

"Leo, you wrote great essay about Romeo and Juliet! We need replacement for Romeo since Ted will not be able to participate! You think you can do it for two days?"

Leo looked to Piper, but she turned her look away from him.

"I will do my best, Mrs Wilson", said Leo with smile.

"Oh, that is awesome! Thank you! Piper!", called Mrs Wislon. Piper did not had a choice, she had to come toward them.

"Yes, Mrs Wilson", asked Piper quietly.

"Piper, I am counting on you", said Mrs Wilson , taking Piper s hand in her hands "I am counting on you to help to Leo to prepare for role of Romeo."

Piper nodded with her head. She did not had any choice. She looked to Leo and said, trying to sound cold:

"Come at my place at eight this evening."

Leo nodded and Piper just went away, greeting only Mrs Wilson.

Prue and Phoebe were all set for going out. Piper was walking nervously in her long green dress.

"This is not too much…Ya know?", Piper asked , pointing at dress.

"Noooo!", said Prue and Phoebe added:

"It is great! Just for the occasion!"

Prue elboved Phoebe.

"Ooooouuuuch!", exclaimed Phoebe.

"It is too much!", panicked Piper "Oh, God! Maybe I should put my hair in tail!"

Bell rang.Phoebe kissed Piper s cheek and laughed:

"Too late, sister!", she opened doors and pulled Prue for a hand.

"Hi, Leo! Bye, Leo!", they both exclaimed and ran away, leaving Piper and Leo all alone. At last. Grams went to her friend s birithday one hour ago.

At first, Piper was silent. As well as Leo. Than she took a deep breath:

"Hello, Leo."

"Hello, Piper", replied Leo. He had something behind his back. It was beautifull bouquet of red roses and little package. He handed it to Piper "These are for you."

"You shouldn t had to", said Piper, feeling that she is blushing.

"I wanted to", he whispered.

Piper felt butterflies in her stomach. To stop this , she gave him slight smile and said:

"Thank you. Come in", she let him pass by her and felt the scent of his perfume, she almost collapsed. He was here! Leo Wyatt was in her house!

"Give me your jacket, I will just hang it in hall. You come in and make yourself comfortable. I am just finishing dinner. Hope you are hungry?"

"You are cooking?", asked Leo, feeling a bit relaxed. Piper laughed:

"Yup. Do not worry, Pheebs and Prue are eating my meals whole lives and they are still breathing!"

"No, I did not meant to offend you…", started Leo and looked to Piper s eyes. She was soooo adorable, smiling to him.

"I am sorry, Piper. It is like I can not do anything but to offend you."

"It is okay. Would you like to go to kitchen with me so I can finish lasagna?"

"Yeah, sure", he replied as he followed her to the kitchen "Lasagne?"

"Aha", smiled Piper, remembering her crazy sister Phoebe telling how Leo would be totally over his heelsfor Piper if he tries famous lasagne a la Piper Halliwell!

"Lets see will it work, Pheebs!", she thought, smiling while thinking how Phoebe wanted to get an excitant to put it in lasagna. But, Prue spiced it with "They do not need it, Pheebs!"

Piper turned again to Leo.

"Hope you will like it", she said.

"Looks and smells great. I bet it tastes even better", said Leo with smile.

Piper gave him a slight smile.

"Can I help you?"

"No, I am almost finished", replied Piper.

Leo looked around kitchen. He saw few photos of Prue, Phoebe and Piper with their Dad and Grams. They were framed.

On special place were photos of Patty Halliwell. Similarity was very big, so Leo said:

"You look a lot like her."

Piper looked at him and continued with her work. But, Leo did not saw it, so he continued:

"It is your Ma, right?"

"Aha", confirmed Piper.

"Where is she?", asked Leo.

"She is dead", said Piper, almost crying.

Leo looked over to her:

"Oh, my God, Piper, I am sooo sorry! I did not knew."

She nodded and wiped her tears away.

"It is okay. You could not knew. Come on, lets eat."  
She did not allowed that he had a time to hug her for a comfort. She quickly busyed herself with dishes.

"Bon appetite!", said Piper, trying to smile.

"Thanks, same to you", said Leo with smile. He had a bite and closed his eyes "Piper?"

"What?"

"This is amazing! You are great cooker!"

She smiled:

"Thanks."

After they had finished , they went to Piper s room. "Corrs" were silently playing from her CD player.

"I hope you don t mind. I love to practice Juliet with "Corrs" playing.

"No, no, it is fine. I did not knew that you like them", he smiled and added "Maybe you could open a present now."

"Okay", smiled Piper and teared of the paper and saw CD "In Blue" from "Corrs"!

"Oh, Leo…", she whispered "I have searched for this CD through whole galaxy!", she looked to him and quietly said "Thank you", she put it immediately in CD player.

"I am glad that you like it", he smiled.

She smiled too and took book "Romeo and Juliet".

"Okay, we are alone so we can talk louder if necessary for role", said Piper and Leo nodded. They started to practice. Piper was surprised cause Leo knew a lot of text out of his head. What Piper did not knew was that Leo was practicing whole afternoon!

They came to a part with poison and than Leo suddenly said:

"Piper?"

She took a look from the book:

"What?"

He closed his book and Piper saw it . Than she looked again in his eyes.

"Piper…I am sorry."

Her eyes fell down. Leo continued:

""Piper, honestly. I am so sorry for hurt you like that. It was not fair and I was acting like a total jerk. I was afraid of what will other people think. And it was stupid."

They were sitting on the edge of the bed with books in their hands. Piper let the book on bed and got up, turning away from Leo.

"I could have die if it was not for you, Piper. I do not know how will I ever thank you for saving my life…"

"Leo, please", Piper stopped him while "Give me a reason" from "Corrs" played "I do not want you to be my friend cause you think that you owe me something. You do not. When this play is over, we will go back to our lives…"

_It's not romantic here in blue_

_Swimming, swimming in blue_

_You left me lonely and confused_

_Question, questioning you_

_So soon goodbye you stole my heart_

_I'm believing you_

_Was it a lie right from the start_

_Answer, answer me do..._

_Well now my body's weak - so just give me a reason_

_And my make-up's off - so just give me a reason_

_And my defense's down - so just give me a reason_

_Give me a reason_

_Give me a reason_

_You'll never know the love I felt_

_Waiting, waiting for you_

_It takes a weak heart to forget_

_Follow, follow it through_

_Well now my body's weak - so just give me a reason_

_And my make-up's off - so just give me a reason_

_And my defense's down - so just give me a reason_

_Give me a reason_

_Give me a reason_

_Give me a reason..._

_So what's a girl like me to do_

_Drowning, drowning in you_

_And who's to save me from the blue_

_Carry, carry me through_

_Cause now my body's weak - so just give me a reason_

_And my make-up's off - so just give me a reason_

_And my defense's down - so just give me a reason_

_I am strong enough - so just give me a reason_

_Now my body's weak - so just give me a reason_

_And my make-up's off - so just give me a reason_

_My defense's down - so just give me a reason_

_Give me a reason_

_Give me a reason_

_Give me a reason_

_Give me a reason_

_Give me a reason_

_What did I do wrong..._

Piper closed her eyes.

"Piper…", started Leo, but Piper interrupted him:

"I think that we had enough practice", she turned to face him and even managed a smile. But, Leo saw it was false smile.

"Piper…", he tried again.

"It is allright. I have forgave ya. Now would ya please go?", tears betrayed her.

"Would you , please, listen to me!", asked Leo with a voice a bit higher "I do not wanna be your friend, Piper!"

"And you do not have to be! ", she also put her voice up a bit more "I am not asking you to be my friend! "

Her tears flew like river now down her cheeks.

"DAMN IT!", she exclaimed, wiping them "JUST GO!", she wanted to open doors to let Leo out , but he stopped her by catching her arms with his palms.

"DAMN IT, PIPER! WHY DO NOT YOU LISTEN TO ME! I LOVE YOU, PIPER!"

With those words, Leo pulled Piper in his embrace and kissed her. FINALLY! He kissed her passionately and gently at the same time. He was afraid of her reaction, afraid that she will push him away. But…

But, her hands around his neck were telling different! She returned kisses to him and whispered, feeling his hands around her waist:

"Leo…I love you, too…", they looked to each other and laughed. Leo gently wiped her tears away with kisses and than he kissed both her eyes.

"You just could not keep quiet and let me talk, now could ya?", he teased her.

"Gee, ya think?" , she teased him back and they kissed again.

And in that moment, doors of house opened!

Leo and Piper both jumped from a surprise.

"I thought you said that we are alone?", asked Leo quietly. Than they heard male s voice:

"Piper? Phoebe? Prue? Penny? Anybody home?"

"THAT IS MY DAD!", Piper could not believed it!


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10: THIS IS LOVE

Victor put his bags in hallway and started to go upstairs.

"Stay here!", Piper whispered to Leo and quickly went out of the room.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed and ran to hug him.

Victor s face covered with smile.

"Piper! My little daughter! I have missed you sooo much!"

"I have missed ya too, Daddy! Come on, lets go downstairs, there is something left from dinner. You must be starving – she pulled Victor downstairs.

"Where is everybody anyway?", asked Victor.

"Grams went to Mrs Johnson, it is her birithday. Prue and Phoebe went outside."

"Why did not you went?", asked Victor while he washed hands.

"Well…umm…I…see, I…"

Victor saw dishes. He raised one eyebrow.

"Piper, are you alone?"

Piper sighed. She was never good at lying.. And, she could not lie to her father. So, she shook her head.

"No…I am not."

Victor looked to her with question in his eyes. Piper quietly said:

"Leo is here."

Victor s eyes widened:

"PIPER!"

"Daddy, it is not what ya think! We are practice for a play for School Day."  
"Oh, really?", smiled Victor. "And what is the play about?"  
"Romeo and Juliet", said Piper innocently smiling as she started to blush. Victor immediately got the picture about what is going on.

"Aaaaw, Gee!", Victor rubbed his forehead , still smiling "I really have bad timing, don t I?"

"No, Daddy, it is…"

"Tell you what", said Victor, taking newspapers in hands "Look, there is good movie in cinema. I could go check on it."

"No, Daddy, really, it is okay…", tried Piper to protest, but without success; Victor already put his jacket on and kissed his daughter on cheek.

"Be clever!", he said to her smiling and went out of the house.

Piper smiled and went upstairs. She opened doors of her room laughing.

"Sorry for that", she smiled "It was my Dad. He just moved back in. If it was for Grams, you would have to go home outside my window!"

"Gee, forbidden love! Just like Romeo and Juliet!", smiled Leo and Piper laughed.

"We are alone again, my father went outside". Are you in mood for Nes coffee?"

"How could I say no to such a gorgeous cooker?", Leo winkled to her and Piper hit him lightly on hand. They went downstairs and prepared Nes coffee. They sat on the floorbeside couch and spent first moments just kissing each other while "Runaway" from "Corrs" played. Cause, of course, Piper brought CD player with her.

_Say it's true, there's nothing like me and you_

_I'm not alone, tell me you feel it too_

_And I would run away_

_I would run away, yeah..., yeah_

_I would run away_

_I would run away with you_

_Cause I am falling in love with you_

_No never I'm never gonna stop_

_Falling in love with you_

_Close the door, lay down upon the floor_

_And by candlelight, make love to me through the night_

_(through the night, through the night...)_

_Cause I have run away_

_I have run away, yeah..., yeah_

_I have run away, run away_

_I have run away with you_

_Cause I am falling in love (falling in love) with you_

_No never I'm never gonna stop_

_Falling in love with you..._

_With you..._

_And I would runaway_

_I would runaway, yeah..., yeah_

_I would runaway (runaway)_

_I would runaway with you_

_Cause I am falling in love (falling in love) with you_

_No never I'm never gonna stop_

_Falling in love with you..._

_Falling in love (falling in love) with you_

_No never I'm never gonna stop falling in love with you_

_With you, my love, with you..._

_na ni na ni na na..._

_(With you, with you, with you, with you)_

After few minutes, Leo stopped the kiss and caressed Piper s cheek and said, looking her directly in her eyes:

"I love you, Piper. So much. And I am soory for all the pain I have caused to you."

This time, Piper did not interrupted him.

"I wish I could bring back time, Piper", Leo continued. "I was sooo stupid back than. Back at race, I was sooo mad cause Kim showed up and stopped our conversation. I was thinking about it and lost control over car…", he closed his eyes painfully. Piper hugged him tightly.

"Oh, Leo… I was sooo afraid for you!"

He hugged her back.

"And after you had saved me, I treated you awfull…", said Leo quietly. But, Piper put her index finger on his lips and whispered:

""It is okay, I have forgave you", she whispered while "Give it all up" from "Corrs" played.

_They say that I'm crazy_

_And it's probably true_

_But I'm at my happiest_

_Just when I'm with you_

_There is a distance between us (between us...)_

_So far that I can't reach_

_The stage lights they shine so brightly_

_But still I find no peace_

_And I'm a long long way from you_

_I'd give it all up just for you_

_Just to have you near me_

_I'd give it all up just for you_

_You bring me up, you bring me down_

_You turn me inside out_

_And i'd give it all up just for you_

_I've been hearing some stories_

_Of couples so in love_

_But they've spent so much time apart_

_That they never seem to work_

_And I'm a long long way from you_

_Still I'd give it all up just for you_

_Just to have you near me_

_I'd give it all up just for you_

_You bring me up, you bring me down_

_You turn me inside out_

_And i'd give it all up just for you_

_I'd give it all up just for you_

_Just to have you near me_

_I'd give it all up just for you_

_You bring me up, you bring me down_

_You turn me inside out_

_And i'd give it all up just for you_

Piper started to tickle Leo and teased him:  
"But, I am gonna be soooo mad if you do not kiss me now!"

He laughed:

"Stop with tickling! Do not make me to make a revenge!", as Piper did not stopped , Leo made a revenge; he grabbed her and tickled her. She laughed:

"Leo, no stop it!", she was laughing sooo much that tears came to her eyes. Finally they both fell on carpet.

They were still laughing. Leo took Piper s forelock from her forehead and said:

"God, you are soo beautifull, Piper! I have always loved ya! My heart almost broke when Phoebe told me that maybe you will stay in New York forever."

Piper put her hands around Leo s neck and kissed him so lovingly while instrumental "Rebel Heart" was playing…

It was 22:30 , Grams should be home soon and Piper knew that. But, her and Leo were saying byes for last half hour.

"We will see each other tomorrow at school", said Piper and kissed him.

"I know", replied Leo and kissed her.

Than he added:

"But, who will wait until tomorrow?"

They have sink in each others embrace.

"This will not go easy", smiled Piper.

"I agree", Leo smiled, too "So, why do not you take your jacket and we can go outside a bit."

"Hmmm…okay!"

Piper quickly took her white jeans jacket and put on shoes and they ran outside. She also left message for Grams that she went outside.

Night was beautifull , not to chilli. They were walking, talking, laughing.

"You like R.E.M., right?", Piper asked Leo.

"Yeah. How do you know?", Leo was surprised.

"Well, I saw you in their T – shirt, so I supposed that you like them", smiled Piper.

"Aaaaw! I do not have that T – shirt anymore. ..I left it in wardrobe when we played one basketball game and somebody took it", said Leo sadly.

"Oh!", Piper was speechless.

:I can not find it anywhere to buy it. I was looking all over the town, but I could not find it."

Piper remembered that Prue has one friend who works in music shop in Los Angeles. Maybe they have it there…

"Did ya ever watched them live, asked Piper.

"No", replied Leo "Either I was not in town and last time I was very sick and I could not go! Gee, I almost went crazy!"

Piper smiled; she had a plan. While she was in new York, she saw schedule for R.E.M. concerts and she saw that they will also come to their place. Luckily, there were still no posters around town, so she could still make a surprise…And, she knew that it will be Leo s birithday in couple of weeksa.

Thinking like that, she did not realized that they came in front of the club.

"Wanna go in?", asked Leo.

"Are you…are you sure?", replied Piper with question, too. "You with me…are you sure?", she asked.

Leo wrapped his hands around her waist and gently said:

"Piper, you are my girlfriend. I love you sooo much! I want that everybody know that!", he kissed her long and gently. Piper was melting and she said with smile:

"When you put it like that, how can I say no?"

They went toward entrance and when they finally came in, Leo, on Piper s surprise, took her hand in his hand and went through club. He was showing to everybody that they are couple! Piper looked to him while he was trying to walk through full club. He was soooo handsome in that black shirt and jeans – and he was her boyfriend!

Leo turned to her and asked:

"Wanna drink something?"

"Sure. Ice tea would be great."

"Okay", he looked for a waiter, but there was no one in sight "I will go to get us drinks", he leaned and kissed her longly. Piper felt that world is turning around…

"I will be back in a minute", he said with smile and went toward bar.

Piper was standing there and saw sooo many surprised faces around her. She smiled to herself and took the jacket off. It was very warm in club and also Leo s love warmed her sooo much.

Music was great! Currently "Real Sugar" from "Roxette" was playing. Piper closed her eyes, enjoying in music and quietly sang:

_Right in the front door I recognized the perfume  
The scent was perfect in the dusk by the moon  
There must be many ways to ask her to my room  
Why didn't I dare?_

Well, every hour I try to get somethin' done  
Out in the weekend when I'm just havin' some fun  
I'm windin' up with none, just zeroes, no 1's, just space with no air

I get: "Bye-bye baby-baby bye baby-baby bye-bye:"  
Real sugar, I don't wanna climb the walls  
Real sugar, that's what I want or none at all  
Real sugar, sweet as a sweet can be  
Real sugar, that's what I want and what I need  
That's what I need.

Yeah, every Friday I'm gettin' ready to roll  
I want her blue eyes start sayin' "Hi" and "Hellow"  
but I can always tell she'd rather be alone with some other guy

I get: "Bye-bye baby-baby bye baby-baby bye-bye:"  
Real sugar, I don't wanna climb the walls  
Real sugar, that's what I want or none at all  
Real sugar, sweet as a sweet can be  
Real sugar, that's what I want and what I need  
Real sugar, I don't wanna climb the walls  
Real sugar, that's what I want or none at all  
Real sugar, sweet as a sweet can be  
Real sugar, that's what you've got so what's for me?  
Hey, what's for me?

I turn myself in, turn turn turn  
I turn myself out, outside and in  
Gimme gimme real sugar  
I don't wanna climb the walls.

When she opened her eyes again, Leo was standing in front of her, smiling. She smiled, too.

"Ilove this song", she said.

"Yeah, 'Roxette' Is great band", agreed Leo and handed her ice tea.

"Thanks", she said and took a sip.

Than "Just my imagination" from "The Cranberries", started to paly.

"Wanna dance?", asked Leo with smile.

"Aaaw, I am not much of a dancer", started Piper , but Leo leaned in and whispered to her.

"Come on, please."

She felt that she is trembling.

"Okay", she whispered and put her jacket on chair and their drinks on table. They went on dance floor and Piper felt Leo s hands around her. He kissed her and circled her around in dance. She felt like she is flying, it was sooo nice and easy to dance with him…

_There was a game we used to play  
We would hit the town on friday night  
And stay in bed until sunday  
We used to be so free  
We were living for the love we had and  
Living not for reality_

It was just my imagination  
There was a time I used to pray  
I have always kept my faith in love  
It's the greatest thing from the man above  
The game I used to play  
I've always put my cards upon the table  
Let it never be said that I'd be unstable

It was just my imagination

There is a game I like to play  
I like to hit the town on friday night  
And stay in bed until sunday  
We'll always be this free  
We will be living for the love we have  
Living not for reality

It's not my imagination  
Not my 

And than "Everybody hurts" started – but in "Corrs" version.

"You are gonna love this!", she said to him.

Leo listened and when he heard violin, he said:

"It is beautifull! I did not knew they play it."

"Yeah, they do. And that is my favourite 'R.E.M.' song", said Piper. They hugged each other and slowly danced.

"Piper?"

"Hm?", said Piper, with head on his shoulder, without opening her eyes. Leo went with his fingers down her spine and felt that she trembled.

"I love you", he whispered gently.

Piper sighed and looked him in his eyes.

"I love you, too", she leaned and kissed him. They were kissing whole song.

Than "Hand in my pocket" from Alanis Morissette started:

_I'm broke but I'm happy  
I'm poor but I'm kind  
I'm short but I'm healthy, yeah  
I'm high but I'm grounded  
I'm sane but I'm overwhelmed  
I'm lost but I'm hopeful baby  
What it all comes down to  
Is that everything's gonna be fine fine fine  
I've got one hand in my pocket  
And the other one is giving a high five  
I feel drunk but I'm sober  
I'm young and I'm underpaid  
I'm tired but I'm working, yeah  
I care but I'm restless  
I'm here but I'm really gone  
I'm wrong and I'm sorry baby_

What it all comes down to  
Is that everything's gonna be quite alright  
I've got one hand in my pocket  
And the other one is flicking a cigarette  
And what it all comes down to  
Is that I haven't got it all figured out just yet  
I've got one hand in my pocket  
And the other one is giving the peace sign  
I'm free but I'm focused  
I'm green but I'm wise  
I'm hard but I'm friendly baby  
I'm sad but I'm laughing  
I'm brave but I'm chickenshit  
I'm sick but I'm pretty baby

And what it all boils down to  
Is that no one's really got it figured out just yet  
I've got one hand in my pocket  
And the other one is playing the piano  
And what it all comes down to my friends  
Is that everything's just fine fine fine  
I've got one hand in my pocket  
And the other one is hailing a taxi cab

And, than, just from nowhere, Phoebe s squalling was heard:

"OOOOH, MYYY GOD! PIIIPEEER!"

Piper bursted to laugh and Leo did, too. They stopped with kissing and turned to Phoebe.

"Hey, Pheebs!", greeted her Piper.

"Don t ya 'Hey, Pheebs' to me, Piper Halliwell!", Phoebe was still squalling "Or should I say Piper WYATT?"

"PHOEBE!", yelled Piper and Phoebe jumped, laughed and ran off. Piper wanted that Earth opens and eats her! She slowly turned back to Leo:

"I am soooo sorry for this Leo! My sister says stupid things all the time…", she was hushed by Leo s warm smile and his index finger on her lips.

"It did not sounded stupid", he said gently "It sounded beautifull – Piper Wyatt."

Piper blushed and kissed him again, realizing what did he just said.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11: "TELL ME MORE, TELL ME MORE"

It was 2 o clock in the morning when Leo escorted Piper to home. They were standing in front of entrance and kissed each other.

Leo caressed her cheek with top of his fingers and whispered:

"Sweet dreams", he took her in his embrace for one more long and passionate kiss. "See ya tomorrow", he said with smile and walked away.

"Bye", she said and happily sighing, she came in house to find her two crazy sisters in pyjamas in hallway! Prue was standing with smile from ear to ear and Phoebe was peeking through window to see Leo.

"Nice, sexy butt!", concluded Phoebe slowly.

"Hey, hey, hey!", warned her Piper.

"All right, all right", Phoebe put her hands up like she is surrendering and added "It is your butt. Besides, Cole s is much more better!"

"Jesus Christ, Phoebe!", Prue pretended to be astonished.

"Ooookaaay, do not make a fuss immediately!", continued Phoebe with charade. "Andy has nice one, too! But Cole s one is number one!"

"Lets kill her, Prue!", suggested Piper and her and Prue started to chase Phoebe. Phoebe was screaming and running.

"Ssssshhhh!", laughed Prue "You will wake up Dad and Grams!"  
Piper caught Phoebe.

"Gotcha!", tey all fell on Pipers bed. They tickled Phoebe for a bit, but stopped it.

"Too much noise", concluded Prue and they have all laughed. Prue and Phoebe turned to Piper and said in same time:

"We are listening", they said with wide smiles. Piper stood up and danced herself in circle.

"Oooooh, it was beautifull! Tell ya what, why do not we take that huge 'Milka' chocolate with whole nuts and some chips and Coca Cola light from the kitchen, than go to my room so I can tell you, guys, everything?", suggested Piper.

"Okay!", agreed her sisters and they quickly went to pick up all things. In the meantime, Piper changed to pyjama and put CD "In Blue" in CD – player. She turned the light off and lightened up few little candles.

"We are here!", said Phoebe coming into room with Prue following her and closed the doors. They lay in bed and pIper started to talk. She was interrupted few times by Phoebe s and Prue s squalling.

"And, Pheebs, I wanted to kill ya cause of what ya said in club this evening!", threatened Piper with index finger to Phoebe.

"What did she said?", asked Prue curiously.

"She called me Piper Wyatt in front of Leo!"

Prue s mouth dropped wide open.

"PHOEBE!", Prue exclaimed.

"WHAT! I just wanted to fast up things a bit! Besides, do not ya wanna be aunt, Prue?", smiled Phoebe. Piper took pillow and kicked Phoebe with it and they both laughed.

"So, what stopped ya from killing me?", asked Phoebe with smile.

"Leo", smiled Piper. He said that Piper Wyatt sounds beautifull."

Prue and Phoebe screamed from top of their lungs and jumped on Piper hugging and squeezing her.

"Aaaaaah! Let me breeeeaaaatheeee!", laughed Piper.

"Wait! ", exclaimed Prue "Which CD from 'Corrs' is this?"

"It is 'In Blue' ", said Piper. Prue and Phoebe screamed once more and quickly grabbed CD.

"Where on Earth have ya found it!", asked Phoebe "We have searched for this album for centuries!"

"I have not", smiled Piper "It is present from Leo along with flowers."

Prue was melting and Phoebe was squalling.

"Which reminds me", remembered Piper. "Prue, can you contact Sheryl and ask her does she has 'R.E.M. ' T – shirt? I wanna buy it for Leo", she told to their sisters about her plans for Leo s birithday.

"I will contact her tomorrow, do not ya worry!", said Prue.

"Thanx!", said Piper.

"Oh, Piper,we are soooo happy cause of you!", both Phoebe and Prue jumped again and hugged Piper and all three of them laughed.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12: SHINY, HAPPY COUPLE

Alarm on watch turned on and pIper opened her eyes with smile on her face. She stayed a bit more in bed. She put CD "Borrowed Heaven" from "Corrs". Lying in her bed, Piper was thinking about last night and happily sighed.

Her eyes went on photo of her and Dad in New Yourk this summer. Piper smiled; her Dad brought her back to life, he helped her sooo much to become sure in herself and to start to love and respect herself! And now he was here forever!Everything was perfect…Well, almost…

Her eyes went to her Mas photo with her as a baby while "Angel" from "Corrs" played…

_She lived like she knew nothing lasts_

_Didn't care to look like anyone else_

_And she was beautiful, so beautiful_

_I still hear her laugh like she's here_

_Shower it down on all the young_

_It isn't so wrong to have such fun..._

_Forever angel, I hope they love you like we do_

_Forever angel, I'll be proud to be like you_

_Be like you (I'll be proud to be like you)_

_Does the sun shine up at you when you're looking down?_

_Do you get along with the others around?_

_It's got to be better than before_

_You don't need to worry now you're gone..._

_Forever angel, I hope they love you like we do_

_Forever angel, I'll be proud to be like you_

_Be like you, just like you..._

_And when I go to sleep at night_

_I'll thank you for each blessed thing surrounding me_

_For every fall I'll ever break_

_Each moment's breath I wanna taste_

_Confidence and conscience, decadent extravangance_

_Never ending providence, for loving when I had the chance_

_Angel, I hope they love you like we do_

_Forever angel, I'll be proud to be like you_

_Forever angel, I'll be proud to be like you_

_Be like you_

_I'll be proud to be like you_

Piper sighed:

"I hope you can see me, Ma. I am happy now, though I miss you sooo much…", she closed her eyes. Suddenly, she heard whisper:

"I do, Piper."

Piper opened her eyes. No one was there. But, she heard her Ma. And she smiled:

"Thank you, Ma…"

In that moment, doors slammed open and Phoebe stormed in and jumped on Piper s bed:

"Good morning, Mrs Wyatt!", exclaimed Phoebe.

Piper reached for her pillow and throw it on her baby – sister. Phoebe took her hand and pulled her out of the bed, laughing:

"Come on, breakfast is ready!"

Piper laughed and rose from the bed. She hugged Phoebe and they ran downstairs. Prue was pouring juice in glasses while Victor and Penny talked.

"Good morning!", greeted Piper and Phoebe all others and they replied. Piper, still in pyjama, sat beside Victor and leaned her head on his shoulder. It was sooo good to have her father here!

"Sleeped well?", winkled Victor to her.

"Best ever!", said Piper and they both smiled to each other. They started to eat and talked about school, job…

"My boss told me that I can continue with job in office here", said Victor with smile and Prue, Piper and Phoebe screamed from joy, jumped from their chairs and ran to hug their father. Victor hugged them back, happy to have his little daughters beside him again.

Penny took Victor s hand in her hand and said, smiling:

"Welcome home, Victor."

Victor squeezed Penny s hand and replied:

"Thank you, Penny!"

"So, will you be able to come to my play tomorrow?", asked Piper.

"I would not missed it for a world!", replied Victor and him and Piper hugged each other.

When they have finished with breakfast, girls started to prepare for school. Than door bell rang; it was Cole coming to pick up Phoebe, and Andy was just behind him came to take Prue to school. They greeted "bye!" and went away.

Piper was rushing from her room downstairs nand in the same time she was putting books in her bag repeating "Ooooh, God, I am gonna be sooo late!"

She put her shoes on and exclaimed:

"Bye, Dad! Bye, Grams!", she opened doors and bumped to Leo!

"Ooouuch! That hurted!", smiled Leo.

"Leo!", exclaimed Piper laughing "Sorry! What are you doing here?"  
"Aaaw, I see – no greetings, no asking ' how are you'?", he teased her.

"Come here!", smiled Piper and pulled him toward herself for long and passionate kiss "Hey there", she whispered with smile "How are you?"

Leo smiled back.

"Great", he replied with smile "And you?"

"Mmmm, heavenly!", replied Piper and they kissed once more. Than they joined hands and went to Leo s car. He opened doors for her and she heard "Shiny happy People" from "R.E.M." from cassette – player. He came in car, too and they drove to school.

_Shiny happy people laughing_

_Meet me in the crowd_

_People people_

_Throw your love around_

_Love me love me_

_Take it into town_

_Happy happy_

_Put it in the ground_

_Where the flowers grow_

_Gold and silver shine_

_Shiny happy people holding hands_

_Shiny happy people laughing_

_Everyone around love them, love them_

_Put it in your hands_

_Take it take it_

_There's no time to cry_

_Happy happy_

_Put it in your heart_

_Where tomorrow shines_

_Gold and silver shine_

_Shiny happy people holding hands_

_Shiny happy people laughing_

Prue was chatting with Andy, Phoebe and Cole were kissing – busy when Leo s car stopped in front of the school.

Kim was flirting with Joey, and Marc and Phillip were reading some sport magazine when Leo stepped out of his car and opened doors for Piper to come out.

Kim and company were in shock!

"What is she doing with him!", Kim was pissed off and wanted to go toward Leo, but was stopped by seeing Leo hugged Piper and kissed her longly!

"WOOOW!", whispered Prue to Andy and they both smiled.

With their hands joined, Leo and Piper came toward Prue, Phoebe, Andy and Cole, totally ignoring Kim, Joey, Phillip and Marc.

"Hey there, love birds!", smiled Andy.

"I was about time", grumbled Cole "You two were driving me crazy with all those looking, hesitating, not doing anything…"

"I totally agree with you, my love!", said Phoebe, pretending serious.

"I knew you will!", replied Cole, also pretending serious. Than they kissed and Cole said with smile:

"Seriously, I am happy that you are finally couple!"

Leo and Piper smiled and in that moment, bell rang.

It was Schoolday. Victor, Penny, Prue and Phoebe took their seats in public.

Piper put her costume of Juliet on and went out of the wardrobe to find Leo. He was also in his costume of Romeo and was standing in hall, waiting for Piper. They smiled to each other and went to the stage.

Play was great! Phoebe had spent whole package of handerchiefs watching her sister playing Juliet!

It was a scene when Juliet was standing on balcony and thought about Romeo.

Piper joined her palms and looked to the sky. But, instead of the sentence 'Oh, Romeo, why are you Romeo?', Piper sighed, put one hand in air and said:

"Oh, Leo, why are you Leo?"

Leo s face brightened up with smile, Prue and Phoebe squalled and fall at each other arms in delirium, Grams covered her mouth with hand, and Victor whispered "Whoops!", smiling.

And Piper?  
When Piper realized what did she just said, she looked to audience and said with smile:

"I am sorry", she closed her eyes and concentrated. Than she joined her palms again and started:

"Oh, Romeo…", but than she caught Leo s look and bursted to laugh!

"I am sorry, I am sorry", apologized Piper through laugh. Than she took a deep breath, got serious and until the end, all was okay.

When her and Leo have done scene with poison, Phoebe had Niagara s falls from her eyes!

"Is that Leo?", Victor quietly asked Prue and she happily nodded, and Victor happily smiled. He could see how pure and honest their love is.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13: HAPPY BIRITHDAY, MY LOVE!

It has been whole three weeks after the play and it was Leo s birithday. Piper arranged with his parents to organize surprise party in his home. She was sooooo thrilled and excited about it! She got R.E.M. T- shirt and two tickets for R.E.M. – concert next month and she just could not wait to see Leo s face when he opens her present!

Leo s parents had to travel to Los Angeles urgently cause of work. They were sad cause it was Leo s birithday, but Piper comforted them by telling them that they will have surprise party for Leo.

At Leo s place besides Piper were Phoebe and Cole and Prue and Andy. Leao had basketball game after school, so that gave plenty of time to five of them to decorate house and finish with all preparations.

Piper was chief in the kitchen, she made all food and cake in shape of heart all by herself and she wrote on it 'I love you, Leo! Happy birithday! Piper'

All was set and dark started to fall. On Piper s command, they turned off all the lights and hide beside furniture.

After basketvall game, Leo took a shower in school bathroom and he was ready to go home. Piper was sick (that s what she had told him, hehehehe) , but she said that she will try to go out with him this evening. Leo was worried for her and decided that they will celebrate it later, when she gets better.

IF ONLY LEO KNEW WHAT WAS WAITING FOR HIM!

He drove to home and parked car in front of the house. All windows were in dark.

"He is coming!", whispered Andy.

Leo opened doors, came in, put his bag down and turned the lights on…

"SUUUUUURPRIIIIIISEEEEEEE!", exclaimed everybody, jumping behind furniture.

Leo smiled:

"What is this?", he asked, while people congratulate birithday to him.

"You should ask your girlfriend about it", Cole told him and pointed with his index finger toward Piper in left corner of the room. She was looking at him and smiled. Leo smiled, too and ran toward her, hugged her, took her in his arms and circled her around. Than they shared a kiss…

"I am not sick", said Piper, smiling.

"I can see", replied Leo with smile.

"Happy birithday, my love", whispered Piper and kissed him slowly and gently, driving him crazy with that and he deepened a kiss…

It was 23:24 and party was great; lots of music, dancing, jokes…

It was time for opening presents. They sat Leo down on the couch while "Shiny Happy People" played.

He took first present and looked to card:

"Prue and Andy", he smiled and took paper off. It was new basketvall ball and book "Romeo and Juliet". Leo smiled.

"Thanks! It is great!", him and Andy clasped hands in five, and Prue hugged him:

"You are welcome! Happy birithday!", said Prue and Andy, as Andy leaned and kissed Prue.

"Thanx!", said Leo and took another gift.

"Phoebe and Cole", he said with smile and opened present. In box were two CDs of R.E.M and two Teddy – bears who hugged each other. Cole rushed to explain:

"That s you and Piper".

"Like he would not get that by himself", giggled Phoebe.

Piper was standind behind Leo and leaned in, whispering to his ear, so only he can heard her:

"Sugar at the end. You will get my present when we stay alone."

From her warm breath, Leo felt that he is trembling inside. And Piper jumped and exclaimed:

"Cake time!", she ran to the kitchen, light up the candles and came back in room. Before she showed up, Phoebe turned the lights off. They all sang "Happy Birithday". Piper put cake on the table , sat beside Leo, wrapped her ahnds around his waist and said with smile:

"Make a wish, honey."

Leo closed his eyes and blew the candles. All were puffed off! Everybody applauded. Andy out the light on and Leo saw cake. Prue handed him a knife to cut first slice. Leo took Piper s hand in his hand so they can cut it together.

"Thank you", he whispered "Cake is beautifull", he kissed her and they forgot about cake kissing until crazy Cole exclaimed:

"Aaaaaaw, Gee, leave it for later! I am starving!", he teased them. They bursted to laugh, as well as the others. They have cut the cake.

Prue, Andy, Phoebe and Cole were leaving and Leo and Piper were escorting them. They said "Byes" and went away.

Leo closed doors and leaned on them, looking to his beautifull girlfriend.

Piper came toward him and they reunited in passionate, long kiss. It last for few minutes , longer than ever…They were sooo much in love with each other!

They have parted for a second and one inch from Piper s lips, Leo whispered:

"God, Piper, I love you soooo much!", he covered her lips again with his lips, feeling how is she trembling. He took her in his arms and carried her to couch, gently lay her down and kissed her lips, face, eyes, hair, neck…

Than, he heard her whisper:

"I think it is time for you to open my present", she got up, feeling her lips burning from his kisses. She took present from her bag and went back to couch. She sat next to Leo and handed him a package.

"Happy birithday, my love", she said with smile.

Leo smiled, too and opened a gift.

"Oooh, Piper…", he whispered, taking out R.E.M. T – shirt Honey, where did ya found it?"

"I have ordered it from Los Angeles. Prue s friend works in music shop there."

"Thank you", he leaned and kissed her.

"Wait", giggled Piper. "There is more."

Leo looked to package. Indeed, there was white envelope in it. He took it and opened it. His face covered with amazement and huge happiness "Piper…", he breathed and took out two tickets for R.E.M. concert next month!

"I hope that you will take ME on their concert", she whispered, teasing him. Leo looked to her , than to tickets, than jumped and screamed from joy.

He took her hand.

"Come here, my sunshine!', he hugged her tightly "I love you…Thank you sooo much!"

"I love you, too", she replied "And, you are welcome."

"When did ya found out?"

"In New York. I saw a schedule for their tour so…", she said, unbuttoning his shirt "Are you talking me to concert?"

Leo s hands went under her shirt and caressed her skin.

"Yes", he whispered and kissed her like never before! Whole world stopped for them…

Her body was totally close to his body and their kisses turned from slowly and gently to fast and passionately.

Piper knew that she wants to spend night with him. She was ready. She took his shirt off and carreses his arms and shoulders driving him crazy and not stopping with kissing him…

But, Leo did not wanted to rush her so he collect whole strength he had to stop what was going on and asked her quietly:

"Piper…are you sure that you want this?"

She gazed to his beautifull green eyes and whispered:

"I am sure", she took his hand and they went to his bedroom.

Leo went with his fingers through Piper s gorgeous long hair.

"I love you, honey", he whispered and than joined their lips in the most lovingly kis till than. Gently, he laid her down on the bed…That night, Piper and Leo reached the sky, reached the stars with their love for each other…

In early morning, Leo was watching beautifull face of his lovely Piper. She was sleeping peacefully with her face on his chests. Her breathing was calm and steady and was the most beautifull lulaby to Leo. He kissed her and drifted off to sleep…

After two days, Piper decided to visit Ted in hospital. He went out from the intensive care, so he could have visitors. Leo said that he would also like to go.

Piper and Leo stepped out of a car and enter in hospital. They went on second floor and searched for room number 56. They knocked and opened doors.

"Heeey!", Ted s face brightened up with smile.

"Hey, Ted!", Piper greeted him "How are ya?"

Leo shook hands with Ted and they both smiled.

"Hey, man!", Leo greeted him "How are you holding up?"

"Fine, I guess", tried Ted to smile. Piper took his hand in her hand.

"You will get well. Just be brave and strong. And patient."

"I sure hope so", sighed Ted. "But, enough about me! I heard that you two were brilliant as Romeo and Juliet! And not just in play!", he winkled to them and three of them laughed "Guess it is true that everything bad happens for something good. If I did not broke leg, who knows what would happen!"

They all laughed again and started to talk about school, friends…

Finally, day of concert arrived! Piper was ready and she was waiting for Leo to come. She was talking to her Dad when door bell rang.

"That is Leo!", she jumped from couch, kissed her Dad to cheek and ran outside.

"Hey!", she greeted Leo and kissed him.

"Hey to you, too!", he replied with smile.

"Nice T shirt!", winkled Piper.

Leo smiled and hugged her, kissing her lovingly.

"Come on, lets go!", she said and they quickly went to car.

There were sooo many people in hall, but somehow two of them managed to come to first row. At exactly 20:00 concert started with song "Loosing my religion".

_Life is bigger  
It's bigger than you  
And you are not me  
The lengths that I will go to  
The distance in your eyes  
Oh no I've said too much  
I set it up_

That's me in the corner  
That's me in the spotlight  
Losing my religion  
Trying to keep up with you  
And I don't know if I can do it  
Oh no I've said too much  
I haven't said enough  
I thought that I heard you laughing  
I thought that I heard you sing  
I think I thought I saw you try

Every whisper  
Of every waking hour I'm  
Choosing my confessions  
Trying to keep an eye on you  
Like a hurt lost and blinded fool  
Oh no I've said too much  
I set it up

Consider this  
The hint of the century  
Consider this  
The slip that brought me  
To my knees failed  
What if all these fantasies  
Come flailing around  
Now I've said too much  
I thought that I heard you laughing  
I thought that I heard you sing  
I think I thought I saw you try

But that was just a dream  
That was just a dream

Piper and Leo sang from top of their lungs songs "Shiny happy People", "Radio Free Europe", "Drive", "Daysleeper", "The one I love", "Man on the Moon", "Near Wild Heaven", "Lotus"…

And than…"Everybody hurts" started. Piper closed her eyes and sang:

_When the day is long and the night, the night is yours alone,_

_When you re sure you ve had enough of this life, well hang on._

_Don t let yourself go, everybody cries and everybody hurts_

_sometimes._

_Sometimes everything is wrong. now it s time to sing along._

_When your day is night alone,_

_(hold on, hold on)_

_If you feel like letting go,_

_(hold on)_

_When you think you ve had too much of this life, well hang on._

_Everybody hurts. take comfort in your friends._

_Everybody hurts. Don t throw your hand. oh, no. don t throw your_

_hand._

_If you feel like you re alone, no, no, no, you are not alone_

_If you re on your own in this life, the days and nights are_

_long,_

_When you think you ve had too much of this life to hang on._

_Well, everybody hurts sometimes,_

_Everybody cries. and everybody hurts sometimes._

_And everybody hurts sometimes. so, hold on, hold on._

_Hold on, hold on. hold on, hold on. hold on, hold on._

_(everybody hurts. you are not alone.)_

In the middle of song, she was pulled in Leo s embrace. He said gently to her:

"Piper, you are the best thing that happened to me in whole life! Nobody ever loved me like you do. You had fulfill my two life – dreams; to watch R.E.M. live and ", he put gently kiss on her lips "And you becoming my girlfriend!", he kissed her deeply, pulling her closer and closer to him. Than he gently said, touching her lips with his lips:

"I love you, Piper…"

"I love you, too, Leo… More than I can tell", said Piper gently.

With that words, their lips joined in a kiss like they will never parted! And they will not because they belong to each other – forever.

**_THE END_**


End file.
